


Friends indeed

by spockside



Series: Phone tag [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, One True Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockside/pseuds/spockside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word of Tony and Pepper's engagement spreads throughout SHIELD HQ; the first phone call is from someone Pepper wouldn't have expected. Follows "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/381750">Should you choose to accept it</a>".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends indeed

The first call was from, strangely enough, Natasha Romanov, late of the Stark Industries Legal Department.

"Hello," said Pepper, cautiously. They had been on speaking terms since she discovered that Natasha was working undercover, and not under Tony's covers. Still, as someone who could usually read people well, Pepper was slightly wary of anyone who could fly under her radar.

"Hi," said Natasha, like they chatted every day. "You've had a busy week."

"You have no idea. Well, maybe you do. You worked for him for what, ten days?"

"I was working for SHIELD," said Natasha without rancor. "Thank God. So, congratulations and all that."

"Thanks," Pepper replied. "How are things at SHIELD?"

There was a quiet chuckle on the line.

"I'm sure Phil Coulson keeps you up to date on all our doings, even if Tony doesn't," said Natasha. "Actually, I was just calling to offer my assistance. I know you spend most of your time on the West Coast, and you have a company to run and all. So if you want me to, shall we say, act on your behalf in any way while he's in New York, just say so."

"Hmm," said Pepper. This was an interesting offer. "You mean, keep him on task, out of most kinds of trouble, that sort of thing?"

"Sure. Only until the wedding, though. Consider it my gift to the bride."

Pepper grinned. She was thinking of all the times she'd had to extract information as to Tony's whereabouts, condition, and plans from sources with varying degrees of reliability. She was also thinking about how - persuasive Agent Romanov could be with stubborn people.

"You know what," she said, "that sounds like a great idea. He's due back at HQ in two days."

"I'll keep an eye out for him," Natasha promised. Pepper could actually hear the smirk in the other woman's tone. 

*

Meanwhile, down in the workshop, Tony was on speakerphone while he tinkered at his desk.

"Hello, Tony," said the voice of James Rhodes. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, this and that. How've you been?"

"Just fine. I only have about ten minutes before I go into a briefing, so - "

"So I'll cut to the chase. I'm getting married in September, you gonna be around, wanna be my best man?"

"Whoa, back up there a second. You're getting married?"

"Is there a problem with the phone connection? Yes, I am getting married. I need a witness, thus my question, will you be my best man?"

"Who're you marrying, Tony?"

Tony threw up his hands even though Rhodey couldn't see them.

"Why is everybody asking me that? Virginia. Her name is Virginia. Red hair, stiletto heels, disapproving demeanor. Well, not all the time."

"You mean Pepper, right?"

"Of course I do, buckethead. Who else would put up with me?"

"I ask myself the same question, Tony. At least once a day."

"So will you?"

"You tell me the date, time, and place, and I'll be there."

"Sweet. Go get the bad guys, now."

Rhodey's only response, before he hung up, was a muttered, "Unbelievable."


End file.
